Blinded
by o.oAsheso.o
Summary: When Chris is attacked while the others are away, he is left blind. Now he must cope with the fact that he can't see, while the girls and Leo look for a solution.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, so yeah. xP

Summary: When Chris is attacked while the others are away, he is left blind. Now he must cope with the fact that he can't see, while the girls and Leo look for a solution.

Chris stood in the attic, a look of frustration on his face. He was flipping through the book of

shadows, he held a small notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. He looked up from the

book, only to find Wyatt looking up at him from his playpen.

Chris didn't know how, but he was somehow suckered into watching his watching older,

currently younger, brother. Paige had yelled something up the stairs about having to go a temp

job, at the exact time that Pheope was talking to him about her bringing Piper to a doctor's appointment. In the end, he had no choice. He had put up a fight though, afterall he did have a lot more demon hunting to do.

"You know, I do so much for you, I hope you appreciate that." Chris muttered, looking straight at little Wyatt. Wyatt simply gave him a cute smile and giggled. Chris rolled his eyes and gave Wyatt a small smile back. Even though Chris knew that this was the source of all evil in his time, he couldn't help but to love him. He was his brother afterall.

He turned back to the book, flipping to another page. He stopped for a moment, his eyebrows coming to the middle of his brow in concentration, as he thought for a moment or two. He then scribbled something in his notebook.He seemed to very into what he was doing, that's when he heard something. He looked back up, seeing Wyatt staring at him with a confused face.

There was a crash from downstairs. Chris's eyebrows rose, and he looked down at the floor, as if he was trying to see what was going on down there.

"You stay here." Chris said to Wyatt, as if Wyatt would follow him downstairs. Chris disappeared in blue and white lights, and reappeared in the living room. He looked around, scanning every place in a few moments.Seeing nothing, he walked into the kitchen. He glanced around and turned around to leave to look in the other rooms.

He was thrown back by something, he flew back and hit one of the cupboards. Plates and glasses fell, hitting the ground with a crash. Chris groaned inwardly, knowing his mother wasn't going to be happy about most of dishes that were broken.

He got up, gingerly touching his forehead where he had gotten cut by one of the flying glass shards. He then looked in the direction of that his attacker was in. There stood a quite attractive woman, she was tall, skinny, and had nice curves. She looked and probably would've been mistaken for an angel. If it weren't for the dark clothes and the ugly scowl on her face.

Next thing Chris knew, he was staring into blank pupiless eyes. He tried to look away, but he found that he couldn't. He was frozen to his spot. The woman moved closer and closer until she stood right in front of him. There was silence for a second or two and then Chris let out a cry of pain. He at his eyes, stratching around them as if it would make his pain less.

The woman smirked, seemingly happy with what she did. She disappeared, the smirk still in place, her eyes now a little brighter and no longer pupiless.

Chris grunted and whimpered in pain, curling up on the floor. Peices of glass peirced his skin, but that seemed to be the least of his problems. Chris didn't know what was going on, but his eyes felt as if they were burning. Vaugly he heard Piper and Pheope coming into the kitchen. As he was fading into unconiousness, he heard his mom's and aunt's panicked voices.

Piper walked through the front door, on hand resting on her swollen stomach. She and Pheope had just come back from her lastest doctor's appointment. Pheope was currently in excited Auntie mode. She was cooing at her stomach and Piper, who was currently very hormonal, was ready to just freeze her. She really wasn't in the mood for Pheope to be hovering around her stomach, she hated going to those doctor's appointments.

Piper sighed and headed toward the kitchen, as she got closer she started to hear a few pained whimpers. Her breath quickened and she moved a little faster, worried about what happened when she was gone.

When she got into the kitchen, she did a quick scan of her surroundings. Like a hawk, she quickly found her gorwn up son laying on the ground, surrounded by broken dishes. She rushed to him, knowing that Pheope was probably off finding Wyatt.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, hoping that he would respond and nothing would be wrong. When that didn't work, so looked up at the ceiling, "Leo!" She yelled frantically, forgetting about the fact that she didn't want him to know that she was pregnant. She heard Pheope come in with a fussy Wyatt in her arms. When Leo didn't come, Piper tried again and again.

"Leo get your ass down here!"

By then Paige had come home and was told about how they found Chris on the floor. Pheope had helped Piper move Chris out of the broken glass and Paige had situated Wyatt in the living room in his playpen.

Piper was ready to yell for Leo yet again when the familar sound of orbing filled the air, along with the familar blue and white lights. A few moments later, Leo stood there wearing his golden Elder robes.

He had a confused look on his face, "Is everything ok?" He asked before actually taking a look around, the next thing his eyes landed on was Chris laying on the ground.

"Less talking, more healing." Piper said sternly, glaring up at Leo. She was not happy that he so long to get there. What if in those precious moments, someone died? No, she was not happy with Leo at all. The fact that he didn't look like he really wanted to heal Chris didn't help anything.

Leo kneeled down, looking at Chris. He rose an eyebrow, noticing that he really wasn't that hurt. There were a few glass shards in only a few places. Leo did wonder about the red marks around his eyes though. Leo sighed and shook his head, placing his hand above Chris. There was a golden glow around them and Chris was healed in a few seconds.

There were a few tense moments as they waited to see if he would wake up.

AN: Alright, done with Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think! I would love to see what your thoughts are on the story.


End file.
